Together in Sinnoh:On the lakefront
by Innosense
Summary: The Wallace cup has started!But the competition isn't all that Ash and May have to watch out for.Team Galactic is after the red orb in their possession and they are prepared to do anything to get it back!
1. This was Celebi's doing wasn't it?

**Warning: Lots of things to be explained later.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ash sat on the bed in their hotel room, dressed in a brown jacket with matching trousers and black dress shoes. A brown fedora sat on his head with a gray and black striped band, a silver feather stuck out of the band on the right side. A white undershirt with a black tie completed the look.<br>A small blue and black Pokémon was asleep in his lap. "That was harder than expected." He sighed as he picked the Pokémon up and placed it on the bed next to him. "I don't know how coordinators make it look so easy."

"Practice." May said as she stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a sleeveless, red blouse that exposed her midriff. Thick green gloves sat loosely on her hands while her white skirt sat over a pair of red shorts "But considering that was just your second contest, and your first serious one you did remarkably well." She complimented her boyfriend as she tied her red bandana around her head.

Ash smiled and pecked May's cheek as he grabbed his change of clothes and stepped into the bathroom.

May clipped her bag around her waist She sighed and pulled her ribbon case out of her pack and opened it. "Still only two ribbons. I didn't expect that Ursula girl to be that good. Or for Dawn to pull off that lucky combo." May said as she stared at the bathroom door. Luck hadn't been on either of their sides recently. She pulled the ribbons resting place out of the case and looked at the badge underneath. "I hope Blaziken's training is going well." She mused.

"I'm sure he's doing fine." Ash said as he stepped out in a white shirt with a blue vest over it. A new pair of jeans and a new black and red hat with an upside down blue pokéball on it finished the look "Sure was nice of our moms to send us some new clothes."

"Yeah." May agreed as she stretched. "I'm happy to have my old bandanna back too. Nothing can beat the way it feels." She said a she stepped over and gave Ash a hug. "Except your embrace."

Ash stroked Mays hair with one hand. "We should have become a couple years ago. I don't know why Max had me worried."

Mays pokédex started to ring. She glanced at who the call was from and groaned. "Speak of the little shit."

Ash laughed nervously. "I guess he really doesn't like the fact that we're a couple."

May groaned again as she hit the accept call button. "What do you want Max?"

Ash smiled as he sat down on the bed. In some ways he thought of Max like a little brother.

The Pokémon next to him yawned and opened its eyes. "Lu?" It asked.

Ash looked at it and smiled. "Hey Riolu. Have a good nap?"

"Riolu." The fighting type smiled before it yawned again.

Ash pulled its pokéball out of his pack. "Here. You still need a good rest." He said as he returned it. "After the battle today, you earned it."

A red beam shot from the button and hit the small, dog like Pokémon, converting it back into energy for quick storage.

"Good girl." Ash said as he tapped the button which shrank the pokéball to half its size before he slotted it into its holster.

"Max you've been acting like a little shit ever since dad made it back to Petalburg." May half yelled into her pokédex. "Give me one good reason why Ash and I shouldn't be a couple."

Ash pulled his badge case out and looked inside, the three badges he earned. "Coal, Forest and Cobble." He said aloud as he remembered his battle against Maylene's Lucario. "I hope Pidgeot's wing is okay." He frowned.

May hung up on Max with a huff. "Little Bastard."

Ash smiled nervously, Max's phone calls had been getting more and more frequent. "Come on May he's your little brother. I'm sure he's just looking out for you."

May huffed again. "He's ten and I'm fourteen. I wish he'd butt out of my affairs sometimes."

Ash gave May a hug and kissed her forehead. "It's natural for kids his age to be like that. He doesn't like the fact you're still travelling with me and he's travelling alone. He's jealous that you have company."

May sighed. "I guess you're right."

Ash pulled up Max's data on his pokénav. "Max Maple?" Ash said quizzically. "Badges obtained: four. Leaders defeated: Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson, Flannery. No team data. Here we are: travelling companions" Ash read aloud as he went through the folders. "He's travelling with Roxanne and Liza."

"So there goes your theory." May smiled. "Dad's going to put Max in his place. Excuse me I need to make a phone call. I'll meet you at the restaurant okay?"

"Sure." Ash nodded as he woke Raichu. "Come on buddy. Time to get some food."

"Rai rai!" The electric type nodded before he jumped to Ash's shoulder.

Ash left the room as May finished dialing. "Hey dad. It's May. Listen, about Max…"

* * *

><p>"Well well well if it isn't May's boytoy." The purple haired man chuckled as Ash stepped out of the elevator.<p>

"The androgynous wonder, Harley."Ash shot back. "What do you want?"

"Snarky. I like that. Drew and I were wondering if you knew where May was, y'know. Considering you two are a couple." Harley smiled.

Ash spotted Drew in a corner, his signature rose in hand. "Like I'd tell you two anything. Get lost."

"Rai!" Raichu growled, baring his fangs at the man in green.

"Ooo! Vicious and protective. Well I've got news for you." Harley said as he grabbed Ash. "You and May are in A-block for the Wallace cup right? Well Drew and I are in B-block. And as it turns out, I'm your opponent tomorrow. And Drew over there will be princess's opponent. So toodles." Harley smiled as he let go of Ash and ran off.

Ash sighed as Drew walked past him. "Just fucking brilliant."

May came down as the front door closed. "Ash? I thought you'd be at the restaurant by now."

"I decided to wait here instead." Ash lied as May walked up next to him.

"Aww. Aren't you sweet?" May cooed before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Shall we?" Ash asked.

"We shall." May smiled.

"Raichu!" Raichu pumped his fist.

"Pika!" Pikachu pumped hers.

* * *

><p>The couple walked in the front door of the Seven star restaurant.<p>

"Reservation for two, Takatou, Ketchum." May told the receptionist.

"Right this way please." The receptionist told the two trainers as he lead them to a large set of double doors.

A young boy, in his early teens, burst through the door. "I'll be eating here soon!"

"Oh dear. He lost." The receptionist said.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"In order to eat here we must first have a double battle against the restaurants owners." May told the confused boy. "If we win we eat free. If we lose we have to pay."

Ash smiled. "My kinda restaurant."

"Seeing as how you've done your research madam, best of luck to you both." The receptionist said before he bowed and walked back to the front door.

Ash pushed one side of the door open. "After you."

"Why thank you." May smiled as she stepped through.

Ash stepped through and saw the owners standing on the other side of a battle field.

"Ahh. Ash Ketchum and May Takatou. An honor to have such a famous pair dining in our restaurant." The male said, bowing.

"Indeed. But we won't go easy on you. My name is Kylie and this is my fiancé Roman." Kylie said as she curtsied.

Roman had dark blue hair and wore a white suit with matching trousers and Black dress shoes.

Kylie wore a white dress with a pink trim with matching white heels and hat, her aqua hair rested in the middle of her back.

"Double double May?" Ash asked.

"Double double." May nodded.

Ash smiled. "Alright then, we'll make this a little more interesting. What would you say to having a double-double match?"

"A double-double match? What on earth is a double-double match?" Roman asked.

"A double-double is when all four trainers battle with two Pokémon each." May explained.

Roman and Kylie looked at each other and nodded.

"Sounds fun." Kylie smiled.

"We accept." Roman nodded. "After you."

"Okay then." May smiled. "Delcatty! Pikachu! The stage is yours!"

Delcatty said nothing as she appeared and sat down on the field

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as she jumped from May's shoulder.

"Alright then." Ash nodded. "Raichu! Crawdaunt! You're up!"

"Rai rai." Raichu smiled as he flipped off Ash's shoulder

"Daunt! Crawdaunt." Crawdaunt cheered as he bounced up and down.

Ash sighed. "He evolved but he didn't mature." He said as he looked at May's Delcatty. "At least she matured."

"Double electric? A good couple must have matching Pokémon I suppose." Roman nodded thoughtfully "This will be a fun battle."

"Indeed it will dear." Kylie agreed as she readied two pokéballs. "Munchy! Drifty! Would be so kind as to lend me a hand?"

"Lax!" The small, blue bear Pokémon nodded as it appeared.

"Loon." The purple Pokémon sighed as it hung in the air.

"What's that?" Ash asked as he scanned the purple Pokémon with Dextina.

"Drifloon. The Balloon Pokémon. Drifloon is full of air and will expand or contract to show emotion. Old folktales warn children not to grab the string on the underside of a Drifloon or else they will go missing."

"You are a genius my love." Roman told Kylie. "Snorlax! Girafarig! I require your assistance."

"Snore." The big, black bear Pokémon yawned.

"Rig?" The yellow and black equestrian Pokémon asked.


	2. A battle for two please

Ash cheered as Snorlax and Girafarig fell. "Alright! Need any help May?"

May had taken out Kylie's Munchlax but Drifloon was proving to be a lot harder to hit. "I'm good." She said as she tightened her bandana. "Pikachu, Delcatty. Let's try that freeze bolt combo!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as she sparked her cheeks.

"Nyah." The normal type nodded before she stood up.

"Drfiloon be a dear and use constrict." Kylie told her Pokémon.

"Loon." Drifloon deflated to express its unhappiness.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" May shouted.

"Piiika~Chuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu yelled as she let loose a blast of electricity

Delcatty opened her mouth and breathed an ice cold wind at the bolt of electricity and froze it.

The electricity started bouncing around inside the ice, charging itself up causing the ice to glow.

"Drifty look out!" Kylie yelled to her Pokémon.

But it was too late, the ice impacted the ghost/fire type and shattered, letting the electricity into the body of the balloon Pokémon.

May pumped her fist. "Yes it worked!" She cheered as Drifloon fell.

Ash glanced around the room. "It feels like someone is watching me." He whispered. "Oh well. Crawdaunt! Raichu! Return!" Ash called out as he recalled Crawdaunt to his pokéball.

"Rai." Raichu nodded as he jumped up to Ash's shoulder.

May held out Delcatty's pokéball. "Delcatty, Pikachu return!"

Pikachu jumped onto May's shoulder and pulsed her tail with Iron tail, crossing it with Raichu's.

"It has been quite a while since someone beat us in a battle to eat here hasn't it my love?" Roman asked Kylie.

"Indeed it has dear. A majority of our patrons are quite happy to pay the extra cash to skip the battle and just eat." Kylie said sadly. "We miss out on a lot of fun don't we dear?"

"We do." Roman nodded. "Well nothing more to be said. Enjoy your meal."

The couple walked into the dining hall and made their way to a small table for two at the near the large windows at one end of the restaurant.

"Glad to see you won your battle." The waiter applauded softly. "Not many people get their meals by winning. So what will you be having tonight?"

* * *

><p>As the couple ordered a trio of eyes watched them from the bushes.<p>

"Man. Just look at dat. We're stuck starving our tails off and dere dey are havin a seven star meal. I didn't even know restaurants went dat high." Meowth complained.

"Well the twerpy couple can put up a good fight." James sighed sadly. "Their Raichu and Pikachu are powerful."

Jessie was about to say something when a voice interrupted her.

"You three wouldn't know where the Seven star restaurant is would you?" A girl standing in front of them asked, her voice made her sound quite young and shy but still had an air of confidence about it.

She was dressed in a figure hugging, armless blue and white dress that stopped just below her thighs, showing off quite abit of leg before some black stockings came halfway up her shins. Long blue boots with a gold cross pattern on them adorned her feet. A pair of gloves with half a sleeve ran up to her shoulders held in place by metal rings. Not that Team Rocket could see any of this though as she wore a long, gold and blue coat that hung over her shoulders and covered her entire upper body.

A yellow spider Pokémon followed her and glared at Meowth, clicking it's fangs together.

The girl looked at the spider and frowned. "Now now Rachel. We're here to find some people. Not eat."

"James what is that thing?" Jessie asked.

James pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled through them. "I don't know Jessie. It's not on any of my cards."

The girl laughed as the spider tackled the scratch cat Pokémon and started wrapping him in electrified webbing.

"Aww. She wants to play." She laughed as she watched the two humans jaws drop. "What? Never seen a Galvantula before? Not surprising really. They do come from Isshu." The girl crouched down and clapped her hands. "Rachel, here girl."

"Galvan." The spider hissed dejectedly and scurried over to her trainer.

"So back to my question, where is it?" The girl smiled as the spider crawled up her back, causing Jessie to flinch.

"Right behind you." James pointed.

The girl turned around. "Oh. And they are here." The girl said, eyeing up Ash and May. "Thanks." She waved as she walked towards the sliding glass door.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" May cried as she spotted the girl walk in, followed by the spider. "Silvia!" She called out as she waved the girl over.<p>

"Silvia?" Ash asked as he turned around. "I thought she was back in Snowpoint city."

"I was." Silvia said as she walked over to the couple. "But the gyms undergoing some repairs. Earthquake causes way to much damage."

"Gal." Rachel called to the two electric mice.

"Whoa!" Ash jumped as he noticed the spider. "Where did that thing come from?"

"Thing?" Silvia frowned. "That's Rachel, my Galvantula. Ahh. Don't let your Raichu or Pikachu near her. She'll eat them."

"So you got your Isshu Pokémon sent over?" May asked.

Silvia nodded. "And since Snowpoint gym will be undergoing repairs for a few months…."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Snowpoint city. A girl with black hair, wearing a blue jacket with a matching skirt and socks sat in the snow crying. "My gym!" She yelled between sobs, as construction workers used bulldozers to push away the collapsed wall and roof pieces.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the restaurant<p>

"… I'll be working at Pastoria gym for a bit to get my Daikenki back in shape. I just came from a three week training course at Sunyshore gym to train Rachel. Which kind of explains the outfit." Silvia finished, a bead of sweat running down the back of her head.

May leaned over and whispered to Ash. "If I didn't know any better I'd say she was using the gym as an excuse to cosplay."

"Anyway." Silvia coughed. "I was just on my way to Pastoria, heard you were in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by and say hi before going on my way. Oh and the fact that I'll be heading back to Isshu next week to become a gym leader."

"Congratulations." May smiled as she stood up and hugged her friend. "What type?"

"Ice." Silvia smiled. "The regular gym leader had to return to his old job as a movie star because his former agency had their top star injured quite badly when a set short-circuited around him. The cause was discovered to be some Galvantula chewing the wires to eat the electricity."

The spider next to her started smiling, she enjoyed her species handiwork.

"So I'll be taking over the Icirrus city gym for a few years while he does some acting." Silvia explained.

"I hope you put a good fight for me when I get there." Ash smiled.

"Oh I intend to." Silvia told the trainer, a wicked smile creeping onto her lips.

A loud thump drew her attention. "Gal gal" Rachel hissed as she struggled to flip herself over.

Silvia sighed and recalled the spider Pokémon. "And on that note, you two are about to have dinner so I'll leave you to that."

Ash and May ate and watched as she let a big water type out, hopped on its back, and rode off.

May swallowed the spaghetti that was in her mouth and turned to Ash. "So maybe now you'd like to tell me why you lied in the lobby."

Ash smiled as he chewed the bit of Miltank beef steak in his mouth. He held a finger in front of him while he quickly swallowed. "I knew you didn't buy it." He pulled his pokénav out of his pocket and scrolled through the matchups for tomorrows matches in the Wallace cup. "Here. Take a look at who we're up against tomorrow."

May took the device and checked the matchups. A look of anger appeared on her face, she growled and handed the device back to Ash. "I knew it was too much to hope for them to stay out of this."

Ash smiled. "Hey. We'll beat them. And if one of us loses then the other will take them down." His expression then changed from one of confidence to doubt. "I'll probably lose to Harley though." He said before he bit into another piece of his steak.

"Ash if anyone can get through Harley it's you. He relies on mindgames to win." May smiled reassuringly before she put another forkful of spaghetti into her mouth.

The two of them planned strategies to take care of Drew and Harley, each plan with backups should one of them lose. By the time they finished they had finished their main meals and were halfway through their dessert.

"Mmmm. This chocolate mudcake is delicious." May almost squealed. "The chocaholic in me wants to just take over and devour the entire cake."

"Oh man. It's even better with a little ice cream on top of it." Ash told her as he put another scoop of ice cream on top of his slice. "It's so rich. I think I'll finish this then that's it. I'm full."

The couple finished their desert and left through the back.

May gripped her arms and shivered. "Brr. It's a little cold tonight isn't it?"

"Here." Ash said as he slipped his jacket over her shoulders. "The cold doesn't bother me that much anymore."

May grabbed the color of the jacket with her right hand and pulled on it so it stayed on her shoulders. "Thanks Ash." She pecked his cheek.

Raichu's laughing pulled their attention. May's Pikachu had fallen in the fountain in the middle of the park they were walking through and was dripping wet.

"Raichu. That's not very nice." Ash scolded the electric type. "Look she's about to cry."

"Pika pika." Pikachu said, on the verge of tears.

May went to pick up her electric type when she noticed something. "That's a nasty cut she's got on her arm. What did that?"

Ash found a stick and poked around the fountain where Pikachu had fallen in. He was rewarded with a metallic snap. "What the?" He exclaimed as he pulled the stick out. "An Ursaring trap. Hmm?" Ash glanced behind him. "There it is again." He whispered.

He handed the stick to May. "Take this to the Nurse Joy in the lobby and tell her what happened. Raichu go with her." He said as he ran into the bushes.

"Ash! Wait! Where are you going?" May called out.

"Someone or something has been following me. I'm gonna find out who." Ash called back as he vanished into the forest.

May sighed and looked at Raichu. "Well guess we'd better get going."


	3. New wounds,new teammate

Ash closed his eyes as he ran through the forest. A weak blue glow appeared on everything around him while a faint trail hung in the air. "Gotcha." Pushing the little aura that was left unsealed from the incident in Eterna city to his legs he quickly caught up to his stalker. Waves of jealousy roiled off their form.

With a yell he launched himself at the fleeing figure and tackled them to the ground. When they finally slowed to a stop he opened his eyes and saw… "Nothing? What?" He closed his eyes again and the figure reappeared. "Show yourself!"

The figures head, or what looked like it, drooped. Ash opened his eyes and watched as the air he was wrapped around shimmered and a red and white draconic figure appeared. It craned it's neck to look at him with its golden eyes.

"L-Latias? What are you doing here? Bianca must be worried sick." Ash asked as he climbed off her back.

The dragon gestured to him with her claws and made a heart out of psyenergy before a psychic doppelganger of May appeared and the heart split in two.

"Oh." Ash whispered. "So that's why you came here."

Latias nodded and whined, dispelling the doppelganger and heart. When Ash didn't say anything she turned to fly off.

"Wait." Ash said as he grabbed her claw. "Take Bianca's form and follow me. I'm sure we can talk about this right?"

* * *

><p>"There you go miss Takatou. I gave her a tetanus shot and bandaged her arm. She should be fine in a few days." Nurse Joy said as she handed Pikachu back to May.<p>

May sighed with relief. "Thanks Nurse Joy."

The Pokémon nurse smiled. "You're welcome. And thank you for removing the trap from the fountain."

"No problem." May said as she took Pikachu and headed for the elevator. "Come on Raichu."

"Rai? Raichu." Raichu muttered as he woke up from his nap on one of the chairs and followed May.

* * *

><p>"Hold it right there missy." James shouted.<p>

"You're going to hand over you Pokémon to us." Jessie yelled.

"And we'll give 'em to da boss! Sing it with me guys!" Meowth demanded.

"Promotions! Raises and corner offices! We'll be part of the elite." The trio sang together.

Silvia looked at them incredulously. "Really?" She asked as she cracked her knuckles and pulled a pokéball from under her coat. "Hyoryu. Let's give them a little reito shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ash asked as he looked out over the lake.<p>

Latias, still in Bianca's form, nodded.

Ash sighed as he stood up. "All right. Follow me."

* * *

><p>May sat down in front of the TV in their hotel room and looked through the game collection for the console the staff had provided. "Hmm. I might try the new Mach the Sandslash game. I haven't played one of these since Shade the Sandslash." She said to herself as she held up the case for Mach Unleashed.<p>

Ash stopped out front of the door and listened. "Sounds like May is playing a game on the Alpha." He said as he turned to Latias. "You can change back into your regular form you know."

The dragon performed a silent sigh and dispelled the illusion from her body.

Ash opened the door. "May I'm back."

May paused the game and jumped to her feet. "Ash!" She yelled as she ran over and hugged him. "Did you find them?"

Ash motioned for the dragon to come in. "I did."

Latias floated into the room and bowed her head.

"A Pokémon? Why was she following you?" May asked.

"Scan her with your pokédex and find out for yourself." Ash said.

May did just that.

"Latias the Eon Pokémon. Latias are extremely rare and docile. There are believed to be only ten in the world at any one time. They are highly sought after by trainers for their inherent shapeshifting ability. This Latias is from Alto Mare in Johto and has no trainer. No attacks are known." Dextina chirped.

"No trainer and no attacks." May raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you just got a new Pokémon."

Ash pulled his pokénav out and flipped to a news story he found earlier in the day. "I figure that with a little training she could become quite a force. And check this out."

May took the pokénav from him and read the story. "Trainer blitzing through league with only one Pokémon: Darkrai." She handed the navigator back to Ash. "Don't want to be outdone?"

Ash shook his head. "A Pokémon as powerful as Darkrai in the league? I'll need a Pokémon of equal strength. Plus from what she told me earlier. She has a score to settle with this particular Darkrai."

"How nice of you to help her with that." May smiled before she kissed him.

The two of them stayed in their embrace for a good two minutes. Latias eyed them with envy.

"Now then." Ash said as he took a deep breath. "Let's officially welcome her to the team." He pulled out a pokéball and tapped it against Latias' forehead. The ball opened and sent out a beam of white energy that ensnared the dragon and pulled her in.

The ball shook violently in his hand as it struggled to contain Latias' strength, before chiming and stopping. Ash's pokénav chimed in with its latest feature. "Successful capture." A robotic voice said. "Pokémon registered. Data transferring to professors Oak, Elm, Birch and Rowan."

"Did you have to download that program?" May asked.

"Yes." Ash said. "I've gotten in fights with Misty and you before over who caught a Pokémon we both had our eye on."

"Yes but I won that last one didn't I?" May cheered as she held up a pokéball marked with the letters NT.

Ash sighed. "Can we go to bed?"

The security camera tracked the ball Ash had marked with LA, it's red recording light having turned yellow.

* * *

><p>"Another item we need has fallen into his possession. I'm starting to see how Maxie failed against this kid. Well Team Galactic is nothing if not prepared…"<p> 


	4. Be prepared

May waited in the ready room. Ash was out on the stage battling Harley and she couldn't bring herself to watch. "Maybe I should debut my new Pokémon?" She thought aloud as she stared at the ball marked NT. "If I do then who's her partner going to be?" May fiddled with her bracelet as she thought.

"May?" A voice asked. "Do you have a minute?"

At the sound of her name she looked up and saw Drew. "Get lost Drew. I don't want to talk to you." She growled.

"But May, please." Drew protested.

"Hey. She said get lost so get lost." A voice called from behind him.

"Yeah. Beat it." Another voice said.

May watched as Zoey and Dawn walked over and stood in front of her. "We know your reputation Drew." Zoey stated accusingly. "Slateports heartbreaker."

"You know she's already taken. So why even bother trying? Can't stand to see someone else happy?" Dawn huffed.

Drew took a step back and raised his hands in defense. "No. That's not it. Please just…just…" when he realised they wouldn't believe a word he told them he sighed and walked off.

May picked a second pokéball from her holster. "Perfect." She whispered to herself.

"Time!" Marian announced from the TV in the ready room. "The match between Ash and Harley has run for the full five minutes. Let's have a look at the points and see who won."

May pushed past Zoey and Dawn to look at the TV.

* * *

><p>"It's close!" Marian announced. "But it looks like our winner won by exactly one point. Our winner is Harley!"<p>

Ash slumped his shoulders and then walked over to Harley and extended his hand. "Great match. I tried my hardest but I guess I should stick to badge quests."

Harley took his hand and shook it. "You gave me a bigger challenge than I thought. May's in good hands with you."

"Hows that for an act of Chivalry folks!" Marian called out. "Ash is a good loser as well as a good winner."

* * *

><p>May sighed as she watched the exchange. "Now I'll probably have to face Harley too."<p>

Ash walked into the ready room and ran over to May. "Guess I should have expected that huh?"

May nodded and hugged him. "So what are you going to do for the rest of the week?"

Ash pulled out a pokéball marked LA. "Get a headstart on her training. Maybe even head to Pastoria to get my next badge."

"You're not going to be here to cheer me on?" May asked.

Ash placed his hands on her shoulders. "I will be here. Just not in person. I'll be thinking about you though. Plus Pastoria is only half an hour west of here. I'll be there and back in a day."

May sighed. "O-o-okay. But please be careful. Remember, Team Galactic still wants our heads."

"I'll be as careful as always." Ash smiled.

"Will May Takatou and Drew please head out to the stage." The PA asked.

The two of them shared a quick kiss before they headed to their respective exits.

* * *

><p>May walked out onto the stage with her pokéballs in hand. The spotlights catching on the sapphire jewels all over her outfit. The once long dress had been cut down to a knee length skirt. The veil was gone and the emerald in the circlet had been replaced by a sapphire of equal shape. The top had the middle cut off leaving her entire midriff exposed. The gems caught the light and absorbed it as tribal tattoos began to appear on her skin. Her bracelet lit up as the tattoos reached her wrist.<p>

"A rather stylish entrance for May. Fitting for the girl known as the princess of Hoenn." Marian said as she shielded her eyes from the light. "Can we have five minutes on the timer?" She asked as the light died down.

"Well that was new." May whispered to herself as she looked at the tattoos on her arms.

"Points meters reset." Marian noted as they refilled. "Coordinators ready?"

"Yes!" Both May and Drew replied.

"Alright then! The princess of Hoenn versus the prince of broken hearts! A battle of contest royalty! Begin!"

"Roserade! Flygon! Let's put the princess in the dungeon!" Drew yelled as he called out his two Pokémon.

"Rade!" Roserade sneered as he twirled onto the stage.

"Gon. Flygon!" Flygon cheered as she looped out of her pokeball.

"Banette! Ninetales! The stage is yours!" May shouted as she called out her Pokémon.

"Ban ban ban." Banette laughed as she appeared as a giant face and deflated herself to normal.

A charcoal grey fox Pokémon with nine long tails tipped with blue appeared in a long jump, trailing embers behind her. She landed in a low posture, growling at Drew's Flygon.

"Oh my. I don't think I've ever seen a Ninetales of that colour. It's remarkable." Mr. Contesta remarked.

"I have seen this coloration before. It is extremely rare however." Nurse Joy said. "It makes me feel lucky to have seen such a rare Pokémon twice in my life."

"The grey and blue complement each other quite well. Arceus was clearly feeling quite artistic when he created this particular Ninetales." Mr. Sukizo added.

"If we could award points for how a Pokémon looks then May would win on the spot hands down. That primal hunting posture is simply divine." Wallace swooned.

"Banette use pursuit on Flygon. Ninetales use fire spin in Roserade!" May ordered.

* * *

><p>"Right here should do." Ash said to himself as both he and Raichu reached the beach behind the hotel. "Alright Latias, Riolu. Time for some training." He called out as he let the two of them out of their pokéballs. "Riolu, practice those moves May's Blaziken taught you."<p>

"Lu." The jackal-esque Pokémon nodded and launched straight into a martial arts kata.

"Latias. You can learn a wide variety of moves. But we don't have an awful lot of time to teach them to you." Ash said as he rifled through his bag. "Here they are. Four Technical Machine." He said as he pulled out 4 discs. "Let's start with an easy one."

He pressed a disc to Latias' forehead. "Now open your mind and let the resonations into your head."

Latias focused and cleared her mind.

When she nodded Ash continued reading the instructions. "Now close your eyes."

As soon as she did an image appeared. It started to move. It showed her claws glowing blue and red before she charged forward and cut a tree in half. Her mind was flooded with information on how to focus her power into this attack. With a silent gasp she her eyes flew open.

"Well?" Ash asked.

Latias flexed her arms and her claws started glowing blue with red tips.

"Hmm. Not bad. Let's try something a little more difficult." Ash said as he put the broken Dragon Claw TM in a plastic bag and picked up a yellow disc. "Same deal as before."

* * *

><p>"and Drew takes another devastating hit. May isn't holding back folks." Marian announced.<p>

"Hey Drew what's the matter? At least put up a fight!" May taunted.

"Grrr." Drew growled. "That attitude, that style. It reeks of him." He clenched his fist. "WHY? WHY WHY WHY! WHY DID YOU CHOOSE HIM OVER ME? HE"S PATHETIC!" Drew screamed. "I"LL END YOUR CHANCES OF GETTING THIS RIBBON RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

* * *

><p>Ash's hair stood up on end as the shock wore off. "Alright. Well Raichu?"<p>

Raichu held his hand in front of his face and rocked it from side to side with his head cocked to the side. "Rai."

Ash laughed. "An average from Raichu. Potential. I'm liking what I'm seeing so far. Now the next disc is brand new to the market. But it should give you an amazing attack if it works." He said as he picked up a pink disc.

Latias nodded and cleared her mind. When she felt the disc press against her head she closed her eyes and let the video play. This one showed her body glowing bright white before unleashing a wave of energy and flattening a forest.

Ash braced himself as her eyes opened. "This one is going to hurt."

* * *

><p>"NO! NO! NO! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Drew screamed as his Roserade collapsed from a fire blast.<p>

"This is what happens when you lose your cool Drew." May smiled.

"Time!" Marian called. "We don't need to go to the judges for this one folks. May Takatou is advancing to the next round."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!' Drew screamed before he charged forward. "WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME? WHY HIM? WHY? WHY? WHY? I'VE RUN THROUGH EVERY REASON IN MY HEAD AND NOT ONE OF THEM MAKES SENSE! HOW IS HE BETTER THAN ME?"

A pair of security guards charged out and tackled Drew to the ground before he could reach May.

"Why?" He started sobbing.

"With an attitude like that Drew." May said over her shoulder as her bracelet started to glow again. "You'll never know." She said as she walked back down the corridor, the tattoos disappearing as she left the light of the stage.

* * *

><p>Ash picked himself up and peered into the crater of sand where Latias was panting. "I think we'll save the last disc for tomorrow." He said as he returned the Eon Pokémon. "Riolu! Time to go!"<p>

"Riolu!" The baby Pokémon called out as she bounded down the beach towards him.

Ash recalled her as she reached him and pulled Raichu out of the sand. "We should probably get back to the hotel and take a shower."


	5. Familiar ties

**Warning: I played around with Mays back story quite a bit here. I've sort of blended the game and anime back stories together to form a version I like. If you'll recall, in the games Ruby/ Sapphire/ Emerald you start having just moved to Hoenn. So I'm taking that fact and the fact that we have no idea what beach that May's traumatic incident took place on and creating a story that I can work with. May's back story will probably be fleshed out quite a bit in this part of the saga. Anyway, sorry for wasting your time with my explanation. On to the main event...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When May arrived at the hotel she found Ash sitting on the floor playing the Alpha. Raichu was tied up on the bed gnawing at the clothesline. "I'm guessing he got dirty during the training."<p>

"He got buried up to his tail in the sand, you tell me." Ash said without taking his eyes off the game.

May peeked over his shoulder. "Whatcha playing?"

"The new Apokélypse game. Apokélypse: Gambit." Ash told her as his in game character picked up a sniper rifle and blew the head off a Teddiursa.

"Oh that FPS series where Pokémon are evil creatures from space trying to eradicate humanity?" May asked as she sat down next to him and powered on the second controller.

"Yeah. This one takes place before the other three though." He said as he waited for May to select the profile she had created on the console and drop in to the game.

"Cool. Dibs on flying the Staravia." May said as they ran up to a grounded flying vehicle.

* * *

><p>Their gaming binge ended a few hours later after they had finished the game and done a few rounds of firefight.<p>

"I haven't checked the news in awhile." Ash thought to himself as he switched the TV back to the cable setting.

"I wonder what's going on in Johto?" May asked.

Ash snapped his fingers. "Thanks for reminding me. You haven't told me why you and Max have different last names."

May laughed nervously and went to dig something out of her pack. "Here. Do these people look familiar?" She asked as she handed Ash a picture of six girls.

"Yeah. The Eevee sisters of Ecruteak city. But there were only five of them when I met them. The other one looks like you." Ash said as he examined the picture.

"That's because it is me." May said. "I was born in Ecruteak city. The five of them you met where born to my moms' first husband before he was killed in the burned tower while looking for objects of value that may have survived the fire. My dad and mom met while he was on a business trip from Hoenn. I was born the next year, before they got married."

"So the incident Max blabbed to Harley about…" Ash started.

"Happened in Olivine city." May finished. "When mom married dad I kept the family name. Max was born a year after they were wed. So I'm the youngest of the six Eevee sisters. Mom and I moved to Hoenn on my ninth birthday. And Hoenn law states that one has to have been in the country for three years to qualify to get a starter from Professor Birch."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Pastoria city gate.<p>

"W-w-w-w-w-well t-t-that w-w-was unp-p-p-pleasant." James shivered.

"T-t-that rude litt-tt-tt-ttle bitch." Jessie fumed.

Meowth said nothing as he was still frozen solid.

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" May asked as she slipped into bed. "More training or are you going to head to Pastoria city?"<p>

Ash slid in next to her and waited for her to rest her head on his chest. "I might head to Pastoria and give Latias her first taste of combat."

"Sounds like a plan." May yawned. "Goodnight Ash."

Ash stroked her hair. "Goodnight May."

May waited in the ready room, staring at a pair of pokéballs marked BT and GL. "I'm counting on you two. We're going to show Harley what for."

Ash jumped off Latias' back as she swooped low through the city and landed in front of the gym.

"I'll give you a seven for the landing but having your Raichu fall off your shoulder is going to knock you down three points to a four." A voice from behind him said.

"You are still a harsh critic miss Touko." Ash smirked as he turned around.

"Well you'll never improve if you keep being told how great you are." Silvia smirked back. "Hey Wake! Got another one!"

"Tell him to come back tomorrow!" A voice came from inside the gym. "I'm getting ready for the gym inspection today."

"You heard the man." Silvia said. "Come back tomorrow."

"And May's Blastoise takes the hit thanks to a rapid spin defense curl! Harley is in some serious trouble now! If he can't land a solid hit soon then we may as well send him out now." Marian shouted into her headset.

'She's definitely adopted a more balanced battle style.' Harley thought. "Bravo May. Looks like having upgraded your boytoy hasn't softened you up any has it?"

May glanced at the timer. 'Two-and-a-half minutes left.' "Blastoise! Fire a hydro cannon! Glaceon use Ice beam to freeze the shots solid!"

Ash pulled the last disc out of the case he was carrying. It shone a metallic silver as the light caught on it. "Alright Latias. You ready?"

The dragon nodded and repeated the steps from the day before. The video that danced across her eyelids showed her wings glowing white as she charged forward and cleaved a diagonal angle into the tree. When she opened her eyes her wings were as hard as steel and glowing.

Latias smiled and chirped with delight.

Ash smiled as he put the two halves of the broken disc in the plastic bag with the other discs. "Alright. You should now know Dragon Claw, Thunder, Steel wing and Psyshock. Let's see if you know how to fight." He smirked as he pulled a pokéball marked with CH out of its holster.

"Time! Harley sure made a comeback in those last two minutes but was it enough?" Marian asked.

The computer in the scoreboard compared the two scores and returned the results.

"Amazing! It seems we have a perfect tie!" Marian gasped. "It's up to the judges who stays and who goes. Mr. Contesta?"

"My vote goes to May. Her style was far more balanced While her battle combos are standard, they work well and are still visually pleasing." Mr. Contesta said.

"Very well then. Mr. Sukizo?" Marian asked.

"While I do see the reasoning behind my colleagues vote I'm afraid I have to disagree. Harley showed a style that is a little offbeat, but a welcome piece of fresh materiel." Mr. Sukizo said.

"So far we're tied folks but we still have two more judges to go. Nurse Joy?" Marian said as she moved down to where the nurse was seated.

"It's a hard choice. Both coordinators have kept their Pokémon extremely healthy. Harley's Ariados and Octillery had the look of a well maintained grooming regime. While May's Glaceon and Blastoise are clearly very close and have a very good diet." Nurse Joy said as she looked over the Pokémon. "I'd have to say that May gets my vote. But it was close for me."

"Two to one in May's favor. This will either tie or cement the victory." Marian told the crowd as she moved to where Wallace was sitting.

Without even opening his mouth , Wallace pointed at May, signifying where his vote went.

"And with that we have a three to one victory for May Takatou. May will advance to the next round." Marian announced. "If they would now clear the stage for the next round of battles."

Latias quickly dove out of the way as Charizard swooped toward her with a wing attack.

The two dragons eyed each other, both panting and bruised. Charizard had a pair of deep cuts on his chest from Latias' dragon claw.

"Alright Charizard that's enough! We need to get those gashes looked at." Ash called up from the ground.

Charizard huffed and flew back to the ground with Latias following him.

"Alright. Both of you return." He smiled as he recalled the two dragons to their pokéballs. "Sceptile could probably stand to get a little more training. Plus last time I called in he seemed to be starting up a romantic relationship with Gardenia's Bellosom."

May waited for her name to be called out again. Dawn and Zoey had won their matches with ease.

"Wow Zoey your Leafeon was amazing!" Dawn gushed.

"Yeah! I was skeptical at first but he really is a powerhouse and grass types always seem to have moves that are perfect for contests." Zoey agreed.

"But wasn't he still an Eevee in Hearthome city? You were nowhere near Eterna forests Moss rock." Dawn asked.

"Some girl wearing a blue and gold coat gave me a chunk of stone covered in moss to evolve my Eevee then vanished." Zoey explained. "I never got the chance to thank her."

'Silvia gets around don't she?' May thought to herself.

"Will May and Zoey please head to the stage." The PA buzzed.

May stood up from where she was sitting and walked down the tunnel that lead to the stage.

Zoey had taken the longer path and came out on the other side of the stage.

"Can we have five minutes on the clock?" Marian asked and was rewarded with a ding sound as the timer reappeared on the scoreboard. "How about we reset those points meters too?" She asked and was again rewarded with sound of the meters refilling. "Are the Coordinators ready?"

May and Zoey nodded.

"Okay! Then begin!"


	6. The night apart

**Hey everyone, I know I promised a five chapter bundle but my attention was elsewhere this week. I'll release this chapter now and go back to the once a week schedule.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ash sat next to Charizards bed in the post op. "Looks like Latias gave you a little more than you bargained for huh big guy?"<p>

Charizard only grunted in reply as he went to scratch at the stitches in his stomach.

"Uh uh uhh. Don't scratch at those stitches Charizard." Nurse Joy tutted as she walked in with an armful of gauze. "If they come loose it's back into the OR you go."

Charizard groaned as Nurse Joy wrapped the gauze around his torso and stitches.

"This gauze is specially designed for Pokémon." The nurse told Ash. "It is fire proof, water proof, absorbs and dampens electricity, detoxifies poison and so on and so forth. Basically anything a Pokémon can throw at it will be nullified."

* * *

><p>"Glaceon watch out!" May shouted.<p>

"Gla." Glaceon responded by launching ice shards and shattering them with shadow balls to create an effect similar to flak rounds at the incoming Glameow.

"And May's Glaceon proves that war can be beautiful with that amazing anti air display." Marian called out. "Zoey's Leafeon isn't really holding up against May's Ninetales on the other side of the battle."

"Come one Leafeon, just hold on. That flamethrower can't last forever." Zoey pleaded to her Pokémon.

"You ready Glaceon? Let's try that move Silvia showed us in Solaceon town." May smiled.

"It looks like Miss Takatou is going to try an experimental move. Can Miss Nozomi counter it?" Marian gasped.

"Gla gla!" Glaceon cried before leaping into the air. With one swift motion he tucked himself into a ball and started spinning, launching ice shards towards the grounded Glameow and pinned Leafeon.

Ash had requested a room for the night so as not to leave his injured Pokémon. He sat on the bed with Raichu in his lap watching the contest battles. "Man. May is really going all out. I feel sorry for Zoey."

Raichu nodded, enjoying the pat he was getting from Ash as they watched the battle.

Zoey watched in horror as her Glameow and Leafeon were knocked to the ground. "Not holding back anymore?"

"I was never holding back to begin with. I just got a lot better." May said.

"Once again, no need to go to points folks. May Takatou is heading through to the semi finals!" Marian announced. "Our last battle for today is next. Will Dawn Berlitz and Violet Waterflower please make their way out onto the stage?"

* * *

><p>"So that's what Violet and Lily are doing? Maybe I should tell Misty and Daisy." Ash thought aloud. "Hmm… I wonder how they'd react?"<br>Ash pictured an angry Misty being held back by Daisy and a cowering Lily and Violet apologizing profusely.

He was shaken from these thoughts when his pokénav started ringing. Misty's number appeared on screen as he opened it, almost hesitantly he pressed the accept call button. "Hey Misty. I guess you've been watching the Wallace cup?"

* * *

><p>May tried for the fifth time to call Ash's pokénav. When the same recording came through the speaker she huffed and flopped back onto the bed in the hotel room. "Who can tie up his line for five hours?" The brunette coordinator wondered aloud.<br>Almost as if on cue her pokédex buzzed. "A text from Ash. 'Sorry I'm not there. Charizard got hurt pretty badly during some training and needed surgery. On the phone to Misty.'" May looked at the calendar in the room. "It's gym inspection day today, of course she's going to have five hours to spend on the phone."  
>With a sigh she let Delcatty out of her pokéball and started petting the cat Pokémon.<p>

"Pi ka chu Pikaka?" Her Pikachu asked from beside her.

"I'm fine Pikachu. Just, you know. I guess we will have the next two weeks all to ourselves but still. I wanted to spend the nights with him too." May sighed.

Delcatty purred away, oblivious to her trainers feelings.

"I wish I could be like you Delcatty." May said. "Not a care in the world. Sometimes I wish I'd never left Johto." She sighed as she undid her bra. "I may as well sleep without this tonight seeing as how I'm alone."  
>May slipped under the covers and grabbed the TV remote.<p>

The news channel was the first thing on. "…ree hapless criminals working for an organization known as Team Rocket were found attempting to break into the Pastoria city Pokémon Center earlier tonight. They were promptly arrested and were quoted as to saying the Twerp and his girlfriend will pay. Coming up next our sports reporter Jaynie Seal will run us through the highlights of todays round of the Wallace cup."

"Team Rocket couldn't handle a five year old." May smiled as she switched the region to Hoenn.

"In a three-zero thrashing, Petalburg Gym leader Norman Maple defeated his son, Max Maple in a show for the gym inspectors today." The anchor reported. "Norman told reporters that he will not hold back for anyone, even family. He refused to comment about the romance between his daughter, May Takatou, and superstar trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet town, stating simply that he trusts his daughter to make the right decisions for herself in life. He also trusts that Ash Ketchum will not do anything to hurt his daughter in any way, shape or form."

May turned off the TV before the anchor could say anything else. Petting her Delcatty she reached over and turned off the bedside lamp, the only thing lighting the room, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ash awoke the next day to the sound of snickering. "If there's a clown in here I'm going to hurt someone."<p>

"Guess again twoip." A familiar voice teased. "Don't get up, we've tied you to da bed!"

"And Raichu is coming with us." A shrill female voice said.

"Along with your other three Pokémon." A deep yet somehow comical male voice added.

With a sigh Ash used the last of his unsealed Aura to break the ropes and stood up. "Jessie, James and Meowth. Close enough to clowns." He addressed the three bumbling criminals staring at him in awe.

"How'd he do dat?" Meowth asked.

"I don't know." James said as he dropped the small sack with Ash's pokéballs.

"But he won't do it again is he wants Raichu to stay in one piece." Jessie growled as she held the shock proof capsule containing the electric type in front of her.

James and Meowth quickly got behind her.

Ash smiled. "Dragon Claw"

"Who's he talkin to?" Meowth asked.

"Nice bluff twerp but…" Jessie was interrupted when the capsule shattered and Raichu flipped through the air towards Ash.

"What da?" Meowth's jaw dropped.

The air beside Ash shimmered and Latias appeared as if from nowhere.

"Aww crud." Meowth sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>And with that another chapter is done,once again I apologize for not delivering what I promised. I guess I just have to knuckle down and focus on getting the next few chapters tweaked and ready.<br>**


	7. The test

**So I lied. This chapter and chapter 6 were the only 2 I got done during that week alone I mentioned. This will probably be the last chapter you see for this for a while. I've run out of ideas for pokemon. I will return to it once I get more ideas. Don't fret. I will be releasing another story, a full 10 chapter story that I somehow found myself working on instead. But it won't be pokemon.  
>So without any further ado, enjoy the feature presentation.<br>**

* * *

><p>May woke up early and headed out for a walk in the park. She leant against the railing that kept people from falling into the harbor. "The sunrise is so beautiful." She said as she watched the sun rise, as if from the ocean.<p>

"It sure is something isn't it?" A voice came from behind her.

May turned with a start to see Harley standing behind her. "Harley? What do you want?"

With a tsk and brush of his hair, Harley walked over and leant on the rail next to her. "Why do I have to want something? I just came out here to see the sunrise like I do every day. You know you did a number on Drew's psyche right?" Harley mentioned casually. "The doctors are thinking of injecting him with an amnesiac to help him forget about you."

"I didn't do anything other than reject him back in Kanto. And there was that incident back in Sootopolis city." May huffed. "His fault he ended up like he did. Not mine."

"True. But it was his thoughts of you that drove him to semi madness. Do you remember what you told him after the Kanto grand Festival?" Harley asked.

May thought for a second. 'What I said?'

"_Drew! Ash! I'm disappointed in both of you. More so in you Drew. I expected better of both of you. I don't think I could stand to travel with either of you at the moment!"_

"Yes I do remember. What about it?" May asked.

Harley laughed softly. "Words can hurt more than actions May."

May narrowed her eyes. "Like you and your cookies?"

* * *

><p>Ash stood in front of the Pastoria city gym. "You ready Latias?" He asked the dragon hovering next to him.<p>

The dragon shifted nervously. She had never been in combat before.

Ash set a hand on her shoulder. "Relax. Everyone of my Pokémon has been nervous about their first gym battle. But as long as you do your best then I'll be proud."

* * *

><p>"Attention coordinators. Due to a malfunction in the computer systems, the Wallace cup will be postponed for the next few days. We apologize for the inconvenience." The PA announced.<p>

"Sounds like you have a free pass to go see your boytoy." Harley said. "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."  
>When he got no response he turned to see May already riding off on her Ninetales.<br>"Hm. They are a perfect match for each other." He smiled as he turned to watch the Sunrise.

* * *

><p>Silvia stood on a raised platform to the side of the battle field. "This will be a three on three match between Crasher Wake and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Standard rules and move limitations apply. Only the challenger may make substitutions. Begin!"<p>

"Come on Gyrados! Time to throw down!" Crasher Wake called out as he threw out his first Pokémon.

"Latias. Time to prove yourself!" Ash said as he pitched the pokéball straight up into the air.

Gyrados emerged with a roar before it cast its glare on Ash.

"Please. Misty's Gyrados is twice as scary as that." Ash offhandedly remarked.

Latias floated down next to him and chirped.

"That's quite a rare Pokémon. She doesn't look very comfortable battling though." Wake noted.

"Well it is her first battle." Ash said.

"I shall provide a worthy test then!" Wake smiled. "Gyrados use Hydro Pump!"

Gyrados roared and shot a high pressure blast of water at the dragon.

"Dodge it and use Psyshock!" Ash ordered.

Latias turned invisible and dodged the blast. She then materialized a solid wave of psychic energy around Gyrados and compressed it, buffeting the dragon with psychic force.

Silvia tapped a radio twice. "DJ. Start that shit."

Almost immediately a heavy electronic beat started playing from the speakers in the gym.

"Silvia!" Wake roared.

"Sorry Wake. A battle like this needs music." Silvia shrugged as she started bopping her head in time with the music.

* * *

><p>May charged through the light forestation on her Ninetales. "Latias' first battle. Can't miss that."<p>

"Hold it right dere?" Meowth yelled in confusion as May tore past the trap he had laid. "Wait. Why didn't da net go off?" He asked before walking into the middle of the path and setting off the Ursaring net he had planted. "Of course. Why did I tempt fate?" He sighed.

James was the next one out, swinging a net at the vulpine Pokémon.

With a puff of flame and a quick acrobatic vault from May, they continued on their way, leaving James staring despondently at the net. "That was my favorite net too."

Jessie had locked and barricaded the doors in the guard station. "This should give those two idiots enough time to grab her from behind."

With a howl and the scrabbling of claws, Ninetales leapt over the guard station without so much as an afterthought before landing with a thud on the other side.

Jessie watched as the Pokémon described to her as the Oni Kitsune by an old man in Solaceon town ran towards the gym. "It should have been mine." She scowled.

* * *

><p>"Now let's end this with a dragon claw!" Ash yelled.<p>

Latias chirped and dashed forward, her claws glowing a bright white as she slashed at the massive sea serpent in front of her, each hit scarping at scales and causing great gashes to appear out of sight.

Eventually , with a great thundering roar, Gyrados collapsed into the water, tried to rise again, and fainted.

"Finish! Ash wins. Trainers recall your Pokémon for round two!" Silvia called out.

"Gyrados return!" Wake sighed as he called back his powerhouse,. "You did a great job."

"Latias return." Ash called out as he motioned her over. "Alright you did a great job! Now how about you take a break and let someone else have some fun?"

With a chirp and a nod Latias lowered herself to the floor to rest.

"Hey DJ!" Silvia yelled. "Let's get a White Requiem shall we?" She asked. "Round two!"

"Let's go Starmie!" Wake yelled!

"Hyah!" The ten pointed starfish called out as it span its rear legs like a buzzsaw.

"Water Psychic huh?" Ash pondered. "Well I don't have any dark types. But I do have this guy!" He smiled as he unhooked a pokéball with the letters HA crossed out and replaced with GE. "Gengar let's show them a Nightmare!"

"Gyengyar!" The ghost Pokémon laughed as he appeared.

"Action!" Silvia yelled.

* * *

><p>May recalled her fire type and ran into the gym to find the battle underway. Starmie was having a hard time dealing with the ghost type's immunity to its subtype. I classical rock instrumental wafted from the speakers that seemed to fit the battle perfectly.<br>She leant against the wall near the entrance and folded her arms. Watching Ash battle was always a treat.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all I wrote. Make no mistake, this is by no means the end of On the Lakefront. Just a good point for a temporary hiatus while I get an idea out of my brain to refocus on this.<br>Also to be honest writing this felt like a chore by the time I hit this chapter. So I'll come back after a quick taste of something new and hopefully with a bit more experience to get some better chapters up.  
><strong>


End file.
